


Sweatshirts and Sweethearts

by Krystique, Magickal_Mama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystique/pseuds/Krystique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickal_Mama/pseuds/Magickal_Mama
Summary: Hello everyone!Another fandom yet again, this time it's Undertale (which I adore.)Self-indulgent once more, which means the OC Penelope is of my own creation and is loosely based upon myself.I'm actually wanting to make this one into a series so if you have any prompts or ideas feel free to comment and let me know!As always, I own no characters in this work aside from my own character and any other background characters my brain conjures up.





	1. Sans-sational Comfort

Sans knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the living room. No, the house wasn't on fire, and, no, Undyne and Paps weren't sparring indoors again. It was Sans' girlfriend, Penelope.  
She was curled up on the couch, wrapped in the plush teal throw blanket he had bought for her brithday, a still-steaming cup of tea in her hand, Earl Grey from the smell of it. Her brown eyes were ringed with red, her hands clutched her tea cup as if it'd break if she let go. But worst of all, she was watching Howl's Moving Castle. Without quoting it.  
If you knew Penelope as well as Sans did after being with her for a little over a year, you'd know that this was a big red flag. As avid an anime fan as Alphys, Penelope adored Howl's Moving Castle. It was her favorite movie. She could quote nearly every line, and would on a good day.  
It looked like today wasn't a good day.  
He casually strolled up to her and sat down beside her on the couch. "hey babydoll," he began, "you havin' a bad time?" he asked gently, glancing at her timidly. She merely sighed and nodded, her already downward-pointing ears now extra droopy. She sniffled and finally took a long sip of her tea. Unsure of what to say, Sans reached over and began rubbing circles on her back, between her shoulder blades. He noticed that she hitched the blanket up higher, hiding her shoulders and the taupe colored spots that decorated them. It was then that he knew what was wrong. "who's been pickin' on ya?" he growled. 

She shook her head and placed the tea cup upon the small coffee table before them. She curled back up into a ball, hiding the lower half of her face behind her knees. "My new store manager, Derrick. He's a total ass and racist as hell. He saw me for the first time today and hasn't stoped glaring at me." she said weakly, her voice tight. Sans drew in a breath between his clenched teeth, his permanent grin taut and strained. He merely made a grunting noise, encouraging her to continue. "He kept pointing out that I'm part cow monster...he even called my breasts 'udders'." She was shaking now, holding back tears. Sans shot up from the couch, his fists clenched in rage, one eyelight out and the other a dangerous cobalt blue. "N-no, Sans, stop!" Penelope pleaded, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and looking up at him with wide eyes. "You can't touch him! I like my job!" she added, now also standing, tugging on his sleeve to get him to focus on her. Slowly, he turned his head to face her, having to look slightly down at her short form. "he sexually harassed you..." came his slow, gravelly reply. "He didn't touch me or anything...he was just trying to make me uncomfortable. He's just an ass, babe." She said softly. 

He was still furious, and she knew he was right, but she did truly love her job. Working in a bakery had been her dream ever since she was small, after watching Kiki's Delivery Service for the first time she had vowed to be just like Osono one day. The bakery she worked in was more like a modern mix of bakery and café, and thus a dress code of a short dress and apron was put into place. The dress was a stereotypical pink, and the apron was a powder blue, though the whole ensemble looked more like a 60's diner theme than the maid look the original manager had been going for. Penelope lived to make others happy, it was just who she was. Being without her job would make her miserable. "You know how much I love the bakery." she told him softly, sliding her hand down his arm to interlace her fingers with his boney ones. He let out a deep sigh, eyelights beginning to return to their natural state. "you're lucky I love ya so much, doll." he replied, his voice threatening to drop another octave, his grip on her hand tightening. With a small grin she stood on her tip-toes and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, how about I go change and we go to Grillby's?" she offered. With a chuckle and a small shake of his head, he acquiesced. She beamed and took off up the stairs towards his room where a spare change of clothes had been tucked away. He continued to chuckle to himself as he watched her go, her cute little tail swishing happily behind her. Somehow she always ended up making him feel better when he tried to cheer her up.


	2. A Little Bit of Backstory...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says!
> 
> Also introducing the OC of my best friend!

When Penelope first encountered Sans, it was love at first sight. Well, for Penelope that is. For Sans, he wasn't exactly sure just what he was looking at. Penelope had found him at Grillby's, no surprise there to those who knew the skeleton monster well, but as it was Penelope's very first visit to the bar she didn't know what to expect. 

Sans had lazily glanced over his shoulder when he heard many of the regulars making a ruckus about newcomers, and when he saw the pair walking towards a booth he was left quite confused. He saw what appeared to be a vuluptuous Snow Leopard monster leading a ridiculously short, plump cow monster to one of the booths near the center of the bar. But, upon closer inspection, he saw he was only half right. He took a small peek at the cow monster's SOUL and saw, instead of a monster SOUL, a human one. It resembled a stereotypical cartoon heart, right-side-up as opposed to upside-down. At the time he was too flabbergasted to note the colors, he was much too busy staring at the monster-human hybrid. The first he had ever seen. 

Penelope finally laid eyes upon Sans after making herself somewhat comfortable in the seat across from her best friend. Kristique, the sassy and ever charming Snow Leopard monster, had practically begged her to come to Grillby's to try the brugers and fries, Kristique nearly swooning over them. As soon as they walked through the doors, however, Penelope found herself insecure, as per usual. As far as she knew, she was the first human-monster hybrid in existence. Not to mention it being one thing for one to announce that they 'look like a cow' and very much another thing to literally look like a cow. Her apperance was one of what some humans would call an Ushiimimi, or a cow-girl; strongly human in form, but with very obvious cow features, including cow horns, ears, and tail. 

As she fidgeted in her seat, Penelope cautiously took a look around the quaint little bar, noting how Grillby himself, the fire monster whom the place was named for, seemed to be softly berating some of his other customers for staring at her. With a wistful grin, she resumed taking in her surroundings and saw the short, stocky skeleton monster who made her SOUL throb.


End file.
